Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 142
"Overflowing Memories" is the one hundred and forty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on February 12, 2017. Yuya Sakaki vs. Gong Strong vs. Moon Shadow vs. Sylvio Sawatari Yuya controls a "Hippo Token", "Performapal Hip Hippo", and two Set cards. Moon Shadow controls "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (1500/100) and "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun", and "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken", with "Twilight Ninja Jogen"and "Twilight Ninja Kagen" in his Pendulum Zones, all with 4000 LP. Gong controls "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position with 4000 LP. Sylvio controls a Set card and "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser". It is Moon Shadow's turn. Turn 4: Moon Shadow The attack of "Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun" continues, but Yuya uses "Performapal Hip Hippo" to distract Moon Shadow. Yuya manages to find and activate the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the "Hippo Token" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage. Sylvio activates his face-down "Abyss Impromptu Play - Improv", allowing him to increase the ATK of a Level 4 or lower "Abyss Actor" monster he controls by the battle damage from this battle. He targets "Curtain Raiser". As a player would take battle damage involving a Defense Position monster while Gong has no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong activates the effect of "Superheavy Samurai Otasu-Ke" in his hand, sending it to the Graveyard to make the DEF of that Defense Position monster equal to a a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. He chooses "Big Benkei" ("Hippo Token": 0 → 3500 DEF) (Moon Shadow 4000 → 2400 LP). Turn 5: Yuya Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" ( 1) and "Timegazer Magician" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Odd-Eyes" attacks "Curtain Raiser", but Sylvio activates the effect of "Curtain Raiser" as he controls no other cards to double its ATK during damage calculation. (Sylvio: 4000 → 3700 LP). "Hip Hippo" attacks directly. (Sylvio: 3700 → 2900 LP) Turn 6: Sylvio Sylvio draws "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian". He activates "Abyss Actor - Extras" ( 3) and "Funky Comedian" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Abyss Actor - Superstar" (2500/1800) from his hand and "Curtain Raiser" (1100/???) from his Extra Deck. Yuya activates his face-down "Performance Dragon's Shadow", Tributing a monster to equip a monster he controls to another. That monster will gain ATK equal to the ATK of the equipped monster. He Tributes a "Hippo Token" to equip "Odd-Eyes" to "Hip Hippo" ("Hip Hippo" 800 → 3300). Sylvio activates the Pendulum Effect of "Funky Comedian", adding an "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster he controls to the Extra Deck face-up to increase the ATK of a monster he controls by the ATK of the added monster. Sylvio adds "Curtain Raiser" to his Extra Deck and targets "Superstar" ("Superstar" 2500 → 3600). Sylvio activates the effect of "Superstar" to add an "Abyss Script" card from his Deck to his hand. Sylvio adds "Abyss Script - Heavenly Evil Spirit" to his hand and activates it. This turn, any monster that battles an "Abyss Actor" monster has its ATK become equal to its DEF. "Superstar" attacks "Hip Hippo" ("Hip Hippo" 3300 → 800). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Encore", allowing him to copy the effect of an Action Card in his Graveyard. Yuya copies "Evasion", negating the attack. Moon Shadow picks up the Action Card "Flame Guard" and sends it to the Graveyard to activates the effect of "Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken", inflicting 300 damage to an opponent. Moon Shadow chooses to inflict this damage to Yuya (2200 → 1900 LP). Sylvio activates the Quick-Play Spell Card "Abyss Performance", allowing him to halve the ATK of an "Abyss Actor" monster he controls to let it attack again. He chooses "Superstar" ("Superstar" 3600 → 1800). The second effect of "Dragon's Shadow" prevents Yuya's cards from being destroyed this turn (1900 → 900 LP). Turn 7: Gong Gong activates "Superheavy Samurai General Jade" ( 1) and "Superheavy Samurai General Coral" ( 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Gong Pendulum Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kaku-Go" in Defense Position (???/100). He then Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Soulhorns". He activates the effect of "Soulhorns" to equip it to a "Superheavy Samurai" monster he controls. That monster can attack twice during the same Battle Phase. He equips it to "Big Benkei". As there are no Spell/Trap Cards in his Graveyard, Gong activates the effect of "Kaku-Go by paying 1000 LP (Gong: 4000 → 3000 LP) to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 1000. He targets "Superstar" ("Superstar" 3600 → 2600). Gong activates the effect of "Kaku-Go" on "Superstar" twice more (Gong: 3000 → 2000 → 1000 LP / "Superstar" 2600 → 1600 → 600). "Big Benkei" may attack while in face-up Defense Position and apply its DEF for damage calculation. It attacks and destroys "Superstar" (Sylvio: 2900 → 0 LP). "Big Benkei" then attacks and destroys "Twilight Ninja Shingetsu" (Moon Shadow 2400 → 900 LP). As a monster he controls destroyed a monster by battle, Gong activates the effect of "Kaku-Go", which lets him destroy both cards in his Pendulum Zones to let that monster attack again. "Big Benkei" attacks Moon Shadow directly (Moon 900 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics Errordebuted here. Error * The Pendulum Effect of "Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian" states that it only lasts for 1 turn. Whereas in the Episode, it does not end.